


Just Mutiny (the promise nothing remix)

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just mutiny, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Mutiny (the promise nothing remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mutiny, I Promise You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7950) by amathela. 



For the first time since he's been on board Galatica Lee is alone.

Not really alone, he is always surrounded by people, but he is cut off.

On duty he's behind the CAG's desk or in his viper, off duty he's behind bars, even as he walks down the hall and Dee slides into the space next to him to give her update on his father (and some _other_ bits of conversation) she is sure to always keep a professional distance between them, (he tries to not even think of Kara, a life time on away on Caprica and maybe never coming back) but Maggie...

Maggie waits for him to pass the junction and comes jogging up to him with some question about the schedule or maintenance log and the marines at his back give him a wink as he turns and follows her.

“Did Dee...”

She cuts him off, “Filled me in.”

Then her knee is wedged in between his thighs and her arms are around his neck and he's never one to do things in half measures. 

After their pants are off and she's hovering over him that she says, "If you ding my raptor, I'll kill you." 

"Understood," he replies, but the end of the word comes out in a low moan as she sinks down and there is not a breath of space between them. For the first time since his father was shot he gets to touch another person, even if it's just to maintain a cover.


End file.
